Broadway Mixup
by aries-chica56
Summary: What if two songs with the same title of the musicals My Fair Lady and Rent were accidentally switched? Would the ending of each be the same?
1. Rent

**Broadway Mixup**

Summary: What if two songs with the same title of the musicals My Fair Lady and Rent were accidentally switched? Would the ending of each be the same?

Disclaimer: Don't own either because Rent is Jonathan Larson's and My Fair Lady music belongs to Frederick Loewe, and the play belongs to George Bernard Shaw. And for the record Rent is based off La Boheme so Pucini should be recognized as well here. (some changes will be made but only to accommodate the music to the plays. )

* * *

**Rent **

Mimi feels alone, and Roger is close to leaving her. He is afraid of consequences and the truth. He tried to tell her not to shoot up with drugs but why not when one has a fatal disease and there is no escape. Why can't that person have something to escape reality with? Since when did he become the boss of her? When she was purchasing her dose, he saw and then it just came out right there. Someone who loves her shouldn't be telling her what to do, but should be understanding and support her.

Mimi (singing):  
What a fool I was, what dominated fool,  
to think that you were the earth and the sky,  
What a fool I was, What an elevated fool,  
What a mutton-headed dote was I!  
No, my reverberated friend,  
you are not the beginning and the end.

There'll be spring every year without you. The land still will be here without you.  
There'll be fruit on the tree.  
And a shore by the sea.  
There'll be trumpets and tea without you.

Art and music will thrive without you. Somehow beats will come alive without you.  
And there still will be rain on that plain down in Spain,  
even that will remain without you.  
I can do without you.

You, dear friend, who sought so well,

They can still rule with land without you.  
Windsor Castle will stand without you.  
And without much ado we can all muddle through without you.

Without pulling it the tide comes in,  
without your twirling it the Earth can spin,  
Without your pushing them, the clouds roll by,  
If they can do without you, ducky, so can I  
I shall not feel alone without you  
I can stand on my own without you  
So go back in your shell  
I can do bloody well  
Without...

MIMI (speaking): Goodbye Roger. You made your choice. Now Go.

ROGER: Mimi…

MIMI: Just go, I will be fine… without you.

(Roger walks away)

MIMI (singing softly): Goodbye love,  
goodbye love came to say goodbye love goodbye  
just came to say goodbye love goodbye love goodbye love  
Hello disease.

ROGER: (whisper) I should tell you, I should tell you, I love you too.

Roger keeps walking and goes to Santa Fe to see if he can make fortune for himself, but he still doesn't know if it will be worth it to go back for Christmas to see the gang he left behind or if there is a gang left behind.

He wants to gain everyone's respect by finishing his song. He saw something while Mimi was singing him that untrue song of how she does not need him anymore. Her eyes on the other hand have told a different story, of how she is scared and needs him. The inspiration is right before him all along. _Now_, he thinks, _I have something to sing about. _He works on it long hours of the night and putting finishing touches on it on the bus back to New York.

When he gets back, he finds Mark first, then asks about Mimi. Mimi has not been with them over 4 weeks, she has chosen an unsheltered life, and is missing. They are sending a search party out, and on Christmas Day they finally find her barely alive.

She is weak and looks like she is near the end. Roger holds her near and sings to her softly his creation.

ROGER  
Your eyes  
As we said our goodbyes  
Can't get them out of my mind  
And I find I can't hide  
From your eyes  
The ones that took me by surprise  
The night you came into my life  
Where there's moonlight I see your eyes  
How'd I let you slip away  
When I'm longing so to hold you  
Now I'd die for one more day  
'Cause there's something  
I should have told you  
Yes there's something  
I should have told you  
When I looked into your eyes  
Why does distance make us wise?  
You were the song all along  
And before this song dies  
I should tell you I should tell you  
I have always loved you  
You can see it in my eyes  
Mimi!

MIMI: What is that? It's beautiful.

ROGER: I wrote it for you. I wanted to tell you that I love you.

Mimi closes her eyes, lets out a sweet "mmmhmmm" and passes from this world.

At her funeral on Christmas day, all of them stand out on the roof and sing the rest of Seasons of Love, with heavy hearts and rivers of tears.


	2. My Fair Lady

**Broadway Mixup**

Summary: What if two songs with the same title of the musicals My Fair Lady and Rent were accidentally switched? Would the ending of each be the same?

Disclaimer: Don't own either because Rent is Jonathan Larson's and My Fair Lady music belongs to Frederick Loewe, and the play belongs to George Bernard Shaw. And for the record Rent is based off La Boheme so Pucini should be recognized as well here. (some changes will be made but only to accommodate the music to the plays. )

* * *

**My Fair Lady**

Professor Higgins visits his mother and finds Eliza already there. She is giving him a cold shoulder, and speaks only when she must as well as avoiding eye contact with him. She has tea with his mother and tells how Henry Higgins thought of her as nothing more than a puppet. _That is preposterous Eliza, how could you think that! _Henry Higgins is silently screaming at her inside.

Before long, his mother finally leaves the room because of some urgent business that she has to attend to. _What possible important affair can an old woman like my mother have? _Henry thought as he lies on the bench with his hat over his face.

Henry decides to inquire about what Eliza plans for her future, now that she has abandoned that he had given. He prepares himself tea in the process. The responses are cold, sarcastic and are meant to make him break out in rage. He is on the edge with his temper and goes out to the terrace to sit in a big white chair, so that he doesn't say something he'll regret. He's here to make peace with her after all. Then she comes out as well singing a very soft song.

ELIZA  
Without you, the ground thaws, the rain falls, the grass grows.  
Without you, the seeds root, the flowers bloom,  
The children play. The stars gleam, the poets dream, the eagles fly, without you.  
The earth turns, the sun burns, but I die, without you.  
Without you, the breeze warms, the girl smiles, the cloud moves.  
Without you, the tides change, the boys run, the oceans crash.  
The crowds roar, the days soar, the babies cry, without you.  
The moon glows, the river flows, but I die, without you.

Henry is caught off guard, and is touched by her song. He decides to share his emotions with her.

PROFESSOR HIGGINS  
The world revives,

ELIZA  
Colors renew,

BOTH  
But I know blue, only blue, lonely blue, within me blue

ELIZA  
Without you. Without you the hand gropes, the ear hears, the pulse beats.

PROFESSOR HIGGINS  
Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walks, the lungs breath.  
The mind churns!

ELIZA  
The mind churns!

PROFESSOR HIGGINS  
The heart yearns!

ELIZA

The heart yearns!

BOTH  
The tears dry, without you.  
Life goes on, but I'm gone.  
'Cause I die, without you.

ELIZA  
Without you.

PROFESSOR HIGGINS  
Without you.

BOTH  
Without you

By the end, they are in a close proximity and they embrace. Henry asks her if she would come back to him, not as the student but as a lady, that he has intentions of courting. She has softened him up, for never would he think that he would submit to a woman, but this one has proven worthy.

Eliza never thought that she would see Professor Henry Higgins treat her with equality. She is happy and she held him close. Henry protectively holds her and kisses her forehead. He whispers, "You will not die, because I'll be here with you."

Eliza and Henry have a very complicated relationship, but overall they both compliment each other. Eliza Dolittle soon became Mrs. Henry Higgins and although they never had any kids, they lived a full life together.

* * *

A/N: I hope both stories make sense. Henry is a little out of character but I tried to explain why. Please Review. 


End file.
